Books, Bondage, & Betrayal
by evenflo78
Summary: Novelist, Jasper Whitlock, moves to a new town searching for his muse. When he locates her at the town library, of all places, he is disappointed to find that she belongs to another. One night on the town changes everything. Show Us Your Darkside Contest.


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest**

**Title: Books, Bondage, & Betrayal**

**Penname: evenflo78**

**Summary: Erotica novelist, Jasper Whitlock, moves to a new town in search of his muse. When he locates her at the town library, of all places, he is disappointed to find that she belongs to another. One night on the town changes everything. **

**Characters: Jasper, Edward, & Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns them, I just like to pretend.**

**Krismom beta'd this little ficlet. If there are any mistakes remaining they are all my own. **

**For other entries visit the C2: (remove spaces)**

**http: .net/ community/Show_Us_Your_Dark_Side_Contest/77862/**

**I hope you read, enjoy, and review.**

**~*~*~*~**

It was hot that morning in the library. Not just hot but sweltering. The air conditioner had gone out, Jasper could tell, and the hot, humid air of Texas only made matters worse.

The patrons, all covered in a sheen of sweat, fanned themselves greedily. Jasper watched as they shuffled about, perusing through the tidy shelves of books.

Jasper stayed in his private corner, feigning interest in Dostoevsky's _Crime and Punishment_. Though he had read the novel several times, he had no interest in doing so again. No, what held his attention was the petite brunette librarian, as she strolled through the aisles, organizing and restocking the shelves.

The beautiful brunette with large brown eyes that, at first glance were dull and boring. But if you were offered the full magnificence of her stare, were speckled with gold that seemed to glow from the inside out. It was as if tiny pieces of her soul were trying to escape through the finite portals. Her hair, though nothing more than plain Jane brown in the fluorescent lighting, would suddenly be lit afire with the sunbeams that danced in through the windows.

He had watched her for weeks.

When Jasper moved to the small town just south of nowhere in search of his muse, he hadn't expected to find her here, of all places. The old, run-down building that was stocked with outdated books, some of which smelled of burnt wood and stale water, named the town library, but it was a pitiful excuse for one.

It seemed ironic to Jasper that he would find his muse in a library.

After publishing three best-sellers, Jasper found it difficult to begin the fourth. And even after having packed up and moved over a thousand miles away from his previous home, he still couldn't get more than a few words on paper.

His muse proved to only be a distraction, albeit a very beautiful one.

Jasper spent an hour in the library every morning imagining all the ways he could take her. Over the tables, against the shelves, across the cart that she, so gracefully, pushed around this time of day, the worn books flying across the floor in the midst of their passion. It was a beautiful distraction, but an unproductive one.

Jasper would never act on his desire for her.

Under normal circumstances it would have taken him no time to seduce her and have her strapped to his bed with leather ties, screaming his name as she exploded around him. She was different… better. Not to mention, the object on her finger stopped him.

Jasper's moral compass didn't always point due north. In fact many of Jaspers practices could be seen as unconventional or perhaps offensive to outsiders. But he did, in fact, respect a person's vow to another person. The fact that the ring on her finger was a huge stop sign to Jasper only angered him further.

It didn't stop him from fantasizing about her though.

The growing problem in his pants was evidence enough to him that he was going to have to relieve some tension and soon. It was beyond the point where he could take care of matters with his own hands. Tonight something would have to be done.

Jasper had just tucked his problem beneath his belt when she approached. He was grateful that she seemed oblivious to the fact that he had just adjusted himself in front of her.

"Can I help you find something, sir?"

Jasper knew that her question merited a response, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her deliciously full lips. The way her tongue darted out to moisten them just before speaking, and then tugging the bottom corner between her teeth, had Jasper's mind drifting to thoughts better left unspoken.

Bella waited for the man to gather his thoughts. She had noticed him browsing for weeks. He never seemed to find what he was looking for. Being a relatively proud person, Bella was determined to help him find what he needed.

She watched as his pupils dilated and wondered for a moment if she should be frightened. The lazy smile that appeared on his lips was enough to ease her worries. He truly was a beautiful man, and when he smiled, the stranger was breathtaking. Bella had no other choice but to return his smile.

"I am just…observing."

Bella was confused by his choice of words, but she was even more confused by the seductive tone of his voice, not to mention the response her body seemed to have to it.

"Bella," she responded shakily, holding her hand out in greeting.

"Jasper," he replied taking her hand and trying not to groan at the contact. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Realization hit Bella, and she cursed her body for the blush that flooded her cheeks.

"The writer?" She tried not to sound pathetically eager, but she was a big fan. "You just moved into the old Black house." She was gushing despite her best efforts. "I've read your books. Though, we can't have them here, for obvious reasons." Bella pulled her lips together tightly, embarrassed by her ramblings.

Jasper was shocked at Bella's admission. He wrote erotica.

"You've read my books?" Jasper tried to keep his voice even, but it cracked despite himself.

The fact that the innocent, little librarian who wore long-sleeved, button up shirts in the middle of summer, was aware of his novels, enthralled him, aroused him. He grew painfully harder, pressing against the button of his jeans at the thought of her aroused by his words.

Jasper watched, entranced by her mouth as she spoke animatedly. He had no idea what she was saying. His eyes focused on her perfect mouth and the way her chest heaved with her words and breath. She was simply intoxicating to him. Freesias, strawberries, and something that reminded him of breakfast Saturday mornings as a child. Pancakes? He couldn't decide. But it was delicious.

Bella continued speaking, and though she really said nothing of importance, she couldn't seem to shut her mouth. The ruggedly handsome man with the piercing green eyes, who had written some of her favorite erotica scenes of all time, intimidated her. She had almost convinced herself it had nothing to do with his beauty. Almost.

Jasper's problem was becoming too painful to bear. He was going to have to find an escape, soon. He didn't want to be rude, but the thoughts of gripping her wrists and holding her against the shelf as he made her scream in delight were unrelenting. The tension he was holding in the lower region of his body would need to be released, tonight.

Jasper pretended to check his watch as if the time had gotten away from him. He was very aware of the fact that he had spent an extra twenty minutes in the library only to listen to her speak.

"Please excuse me Ms. Bella, but I do need to be on my way." He was surprised that his voice didn't betray the desire he felt for her, at least, not to him.

Bella blushed and shook her head, feeling like a complete buffoon for having taken up so much of his time. She stepped back a few paces as if freeing him from the obligation of her company.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry to have kept you. Welcome, if you need anything just let me know."

Jasper tried not to hear double and triple meanings in her words, but in the mind set he was currently in, it was an inevitability.

"It was very nice to meet you, ma'am." He dipped his head in an oddly old-fashioned gesture, surprising them both, and made his departure.

Later that evening Jasper saddled up to the bar in the smoke-filled night club. The tiny girl with spiky black hair bouncing next to him was very sexy. He licked his lips as he watched the way her hips gyrated and twirled in time to the hypnotic music. She could be just the one to help him relieve his tension, if she were lucky.

When she turned to face him, Jasper was prepared to make his move. But the disappointment flooded his body when he was allowed full visibility of her face.

Her beauty was undeniable, but she was not Bella.

The eyes were darker and lacked the glow Jasper had so quickly grown fond of. Her features, tiny like the rest of her, didn't offer him the same innocence and purity that Bella's did. She would not do.

His body rejected her and Jasper turned his attention back to the beer that was nearing the bottom of the mug. Jasper was relieved that the girl either seemed unphased by his rejection or simply didn't notice it.

It didn't take Jasper long to realize he was going to compare every female to Bella, and that was going to get him nowhere. It angered Jasper that she seemed to have ruined him for all other women.

Women.

Not men.

With that thought, Jasper paid his tab and was pulling out of the dusty parking lot in search of a new location.

Bars, such as the one Jasper was in search of, were few and far between in this part of Texas, but as luck had it, Jasper happened upon one not thirty minutes outside of town.

Jasper really had no preference when it came to sex and relationships. It was his belief that you either had something or you didn't, no matter what your anatomy. For what Jasper had planned, he thought perhaps a man might be better suited.

Jasper was surprised when he entered the poorly lit room. There were quite a few more patrons than he would have assumed given its location. The room smelled of cigars and whiskey, combined with the vanilla scented candles lighting the darkness, it was almost sickening. Jasper didn't plan on taking long, so he decided three fingers of scotch would dull his senses enough to ignore the stench.

Jasper sat, nursing his scotch, for nearly ten minutes before he was approached. In any other town he might have seen that as an insult. Jasper knew that he was a good looking man and the fact that he exuded confidence, made him that much more desirable.

He turned to face his admirer when an uncomfortable amount of time had passed without a word from his guest. Perhaps he was timid, Jasper thought.

Jasper felt as if he had won the lottery when he turned to face the stranger. How he had not been swiped up already was something almost unfathomable to Jasper.

The stranger was beautiful.

His hair was a strange color somewhere between brown and red, giving it an almost orangish glow in the dim light. It was as if the colors battled and decided that bronze was a good color for hair, and it was. His eyes, a piercing shade of green, sparkled and looked back in his timidly. Yes, his admirer was a bashful one, perhaps a newly curious male. He was definitely inexperienced, Jasper decided.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Jasper asked, eyeing the nearly empty glass. The young man shook his head, still apparently not trusting his voice, while carefully avoiding eye contact. Jasper didn't like that.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jasper leaned to whisper in his ear, "Jasper is my name. You should practice saying it now, because you will be screaming it later."

It was a cheesy line, Jasper knew it, but it elicited the response he was going for. The young man stiffened briefly as Jaspers breath fanned across his neck, but he chuckled at his words.

Running a hand through his already disheveled hair the man turned to face Jasper fully, the tension suddenly gone from his body exactly as Jasper had wanted.

"Edward," he answered placing his hand over Jasper's still gripping his shoulder. "Perhaps we could go someplace a little more private before the screaming begins."

Jasper chuckled in response. Perhaps Edward was not as inexperienced as he had originally assumed.

They stared at each other for a few silent moments, each of them measuring the others reaction. Jasper could tell that they had both come there for one thing, and he was thrilled. Jasper preferred not to have to put forward any false pretenses. He couldn't guarantee the boy anything other than that night.

Licking his lips, Jasper watched Edward do the same. Even in the darkness of the room he could see Edwards eyes dilate further, drinking him in.

"Perhaps we should find a more suitable location," Jasper offered. If they continued eye-fucking each other, Jasper was certain he would take Edward leaning over the smelly bar, in front of everyone.

"I thought you'd never ask," Edward responded. Standing, he held a hand out for Jasper, which he took graciously and they made their way to the door. "We can take my car. There is a place not far from here."

Jasper carefully declined the ride, opting to follow him in his own vehicle. He preferred not to be left relying on another for transportation, especially in this type of situation. Edward was not offended and offered to lead the way. Placing a hand just above Edwards belt, Jasper urged him out the door and followed quickly behind, enjoying the view.

Neither Jasper, nor Edward was aware of the fact that they were being watched from a darkened corner in the already poorly lit bar.

Had they been aware that the watcher followed them, perhaps they would have made certain all the doors were locked and firmly shut. The stranger remained hidden within the darkness, silently observing. The perfect time to make a presence known would come soon enough.

Jasper was pleased when Edward saw the contents of his bag and was not intimidated. Edward in fact shocked Jasper by pulling out the blindfold and tying it around his own eyes.

"Now I won't know what to expect," Edward said as his hands searched blindly for some purchase.

Jasper smiled at his enthusiasm. Moving quietly, Jasper side-stepped behind Edward, startling him when his hand landed firmly on his backside.

Placing both hands on Edward's shoulders, Jasper pulled him flush against his own body and leaned to place his open mouth over Edward's pulse point. Edward shivered briefly as Jasper's warm breath fanned across his neck. Jasper inhaled deeply enjoying his scent that was almost sweet but undeniably masculine, but there was a hint of something else.

Something familiar that he couldn't place.

Ignoring his thoughts, Jasper moved his hands to the hem of Edward's shirt and lifted it with one swift movement. Edward allowed it, unashamed of his body.

"This will not be gentle," Jasper spoke low, almost in a growl, as he took in Edward's naked torso.

Edward stiffened as Jasper's fingers found the button of his pants. He was already achingly hard and the rough yet oddly gentle feel of Jasper's fingers against his stomach caused him to twitch and press further into the fabric of his pants. Edward tilted his head to the side eager to feel Jasper's lips against his while still allowing Jasper to control the situation. That seemed to be his thing, Edward thought.

Jasper, realizing what Edward wanted, snickered. "Eager, are we?" He teased, allowing his lips to brush against Edwards with his spoken words. Jasper licked at Edward's bottom lip, taunting him and tasting the hint of whiskey remaining on his breath.

Edward, though blind to what Jasper's next move would be, groaned when he felt Jasper step around to face him and threw his head back when he felt the bare skin of Jasper's chest against his own. Jasper's tongue snaked over Edward's adam's apple as it bobbed in tune with his groaning.

Jasper's own desire was growing painfully hard against the seam of his pants and he loosened them to ease the pressure.

Edward's moans and groans filled the room as Jasper continued to tease his body. His tongue trailing from his collar bone, to his nipple, down to his naval and back again. The shudders running through Edward's body urge Jasper onward and he continued his tease adding his teeth to the mix.

The tension between their bodies, coupled with their labored breathing and occasional groans, spurred Jasper beyond his point of control.

His fingers found their way back to Edward's pants and he made quick work of removing them. Edward's cock standing tall and proud as Jasper swiftly removed his boxers.

Jasper ran a single finger down Edward's spine and teased the crack of his ass, causing Edward to buck against him. Jasper groaned at the sudden friction and pressed his jean clad cock against Edward's. This was not going to be gentle at all, Jasper thought as he deftly removed his own pants and boxers. His cock sprang free and slapped against Edward's causing them both to hiss at the combined heat of their bodies.

The intruder couldn't help but to be aroused at the sight. The two men, panting and groaning, touching and caressing, though it was eager and rough at times, it was also rather sensual and erotic. It was beautiful. Who would have thought that voyeurism was this exciting, thought the stranger.

Jasper's mouth attached to Edward's and they both groaned as the tension between them reached an explosive level. Edward opened his mouth for Jasper, eager to taste the delicious scent that had intoxicated him from the first moment. The taste and feel of his tongue clashing and dominating his own was better than Edward could have ever imagined. His hand found the curve of Jasper's ass and Edward squeezed it firmly pressing their bodies even tighter together.

Jasper pulled away, his need for Edward and desire for control taking over.

"Get on the bed, on your knees," Jasper ordered. "Facing this way," he instructed, guiding Edward's body with his own.

As Jasper removed the tie from his bag, he took a moment to drink in the sight of Edward. His body was lean and his pale skin glistened in the moonlight drifting through the curtains. His every line was beautiful and the sight of him sent Jasper's desire soaring.

Jasper made it to the bed in two long strides and gripped Edward's wrist firmly in his.

"I am going to tie you to the bed, and before the night is through you will be screaming my name. Do you understand?" Jasper's voice was demanding and Edward sighed. "Answer me."

Edward's cock twitched and Jasper's harsh tone and the low quality of his voice vibrated through his lean frame. "Yes, Jasper," he breathed.

"I can't hear you," Jasper growled, tugging on the ties to verify they were secure.

"Yes, Jasper," Edward repeated with more conviction. He had never been dominated in such a way and it was quite exciting to him. He wondered how far Jasper would take it and if he would enjoy everything just as much. He was eager to find out.

Edward felt the bed shift and struggled to balance on his forearms with his hands bound and his ass in the air. He felt a bit exposed and vulnerable, but it was worth it when he felt Jasper's hand trace his hip and circle around to his front. He grunted through his teeth when he felt Jasper's hand encircle his throbbing length and give him one long stroke. His ass pressed back into Jasper reflexively and Edward groaned again with the desire to feel the cock pressing against his the back of his thigh filling him.

Jasper teased Edward's puckered skin with his finger as he slipped the rubber down his own length and extracted a liberal amount of lubricant from the white and blue tube beside him. Edward's groans and his body undulating against his touch fed Jasper's need for release.

Jasper had pretty much settled on the fact that it wasn't going to take him long. After weeks of taking care of himself and fantasizing about the cute librarian, the touch and heat of another body seemed almost overwhelming.

Edward tensed briefly as Jasper circled his hole once and then plunged two fingers inside him. The intrusion was a welcomed shock, but a shock none the less. He moaned and his head fell forward as Jasper thrust his digits forward, stretching him, preparing him for what was to come. His body was practically humming with the need to be filled, and the tension building deep in his gut was aching to be released.

Jasper extracted his fingers and aligned himself with Edward's awaiting orifice. The lube making it shine as he rubbed his head against the puckering hole. Edward pushed back against him causing the head to slip in and Jasper to groan.

"Patience," Jasper gritted out through his teeth. Edward's tightness and warmth was calling to him, begging him to burrow inside and make its presence known. He growled low and vibrating in his chest when he felt Edward tighten around his tip.

When a shadow moved in the corner of the room, Jasper stiffened, his fight instinct kicking in automatically. But as the stranger moved forward and into the light, recognition set in and Jasper gasped aloud.

Edward, knowing nothing of the visitor, thought the sound was meant for him and he clenched tighter around Jasper, eliciting another strangled moan from Jasper.

The intruder locked eyes with Jasper, knowing that he recognized her and placed a finger over her lips signaling for him to not make her presence known to his other guest.

She was dressed unlike any other time he had seen her. The slim fitting black dress hung off her smooth shoulders and hugged her in all the right places, ending just below the swell of her ass. Jasper was almost positive that if she were to move just right, he would be able to see the panties that she wore beneath the tiny excuse for a dress.

As many times as he had fantasized about her, he had not thought up this particular scenario. It was exhilarating as he watched Bella, the timid librarian, saunter over to the arm chair and sit, crossing one leg over the other, and staring at him intently. He licked his lips as he watched her do the same, the bright red lipstick she wore, sparkling in the light of the moon.

_Shhhh,_ she mouthed to him as his body twitched to ask…no, beg her to join the party.

Bella's finger made way to the tongue snaking out of her mouth, and she moved to moisten the digit as she uncrossed her legs, wanting to encourage Jasper to continue.

When Jasper caught sight of what she was exposing to him, he lost what semblance of control he had previously maintained.

Her lips, bare, swollen, and glistening with her arousal, were laid out in front of him like an all-you-can-eat buffet. The fact that she wore no panties nearly had him coming on the spot.

Anxious to see how this newfound fantasy played out, Jasper gripped Edward's mussed hair with one hand and steadied himself, his fingers splayed across the small of Edward's back, with the other. With one swift hip thrust, he sheathed himself completely in Edward. The sensation, tightness, and scene caused them all to hiss loudly.

Jasper stilled briefly allowing Edward to adjust to his size. The fact that he was harder than he had ever been in his entire life, made Jasper wary of his partners comfort.

Jasper watched as Bella's slim finger moved between her folds, coating the tiny digit in the glistening fluid. As her thumb found the swollen nub at the apex of her thigh, she slipped her middle finger into her heat and Jasper moved his hips in rhythm with her hands.

Bella bit on her lip, trying as best as she could to keep silent, but she was in desperate need of release. The groans, growls, and heavy breathing coming from the men before her, making it harder to keep her voice from joining the music of passion and impending release. The scene before her was straight out of a book and it fed her desire.

She watched as the beautiful blond, kept his eyes locked with hers, and moved within the beautiful bronze-haired boy, mimicking her steady and calculated movements. He licked his lips occasionally and Bella would be flooded with the desire to fell his lips against hers.

Jasper, though locked in the trance of Bella's eyes, was very aware of the man beneath him. The tightness enveloping him and moving rhythmically against him had the tension building within him at an alarming rate. He was sure that he would explode at any second.

Determined to take his partner with him, he shifted slightly and wrapped a hand around Edward's thick swollen cock. Edward hissed and moved against Jasper's hand, his release threatening to bubble over.

Bella slipped the dress down over her shoulder with her free hand, allowing her bare breast to fall free. Jasper watched as she kneaded her pert breast and pinched and tugged at the taut nipple. Her shoulders and head fell slack against the back of the chair as Jasper observed her at the peak of her pleasure.

The undulations of her body enough to send him over the edge, pulsing hard within Edward and spilling into the condom. With one final plunge he felt Edward release into his hand with a guttural moan.

While the moving of Jasper's hips slowed, Edward's body collapsed beneath him, causing Jasper to crash into his. He made no effort to remove his weight from Edward's back as they both caught their breath and relished in post-coital delight.

Bella, the quickest to recover, stood abruptly, adjusting herself as the heels of her shoes moved silently across the carpeted floor.

Jasper watched, his eyes blinking ferociously as if to make certain this was not a dream, as Bella approached them. His hand twitching to reach out to her, not moving because Jasper wasn't sure what proper etiquette would be in this type of situation. If there even was such a thing.

Jasper tried to show no disappointment on his face when her hand reached to Edward first. Instead he moved to right himself on the bed and allow room for Edward to resume breathing, since he had been crushing him for a few moments.

It shocked Jasper as he watched Bella grab a handful of Edward's hair and lift him up by it with surprising force. Her other hand pushed the blindfold from his eyes and down to his neck.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said rather calmly giving her hostile expression and posture.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, blinking his eyes trying to verify what his ears had already confirmed. His eyes needed a moment to adjust. "What are you doing here?"

Bella's head fell back and she laughed, whole-heartedly. Jasper couldn't help but to be disturbed by it, it was a maniacal and wicked sound and he had no clue what was going on.

"What am I doing here?" She repeated, lowering her eyes to his level since he was still tied to the bed. "I should be asking you that question, husband," Bella spat her words like venom.

And then all the pieces fit together for Jasper. Husband, her husband. It was surreal and shocking and unbelievable and maddening and about a thousand other words Jasper could not seem to keep from flying through his head. He wasn't really sure what to do in this situation. But there was one thing that was for certain…

Jasper had found his muse, indeed.

Dressing quickly, he fled the room, leaving to two to their quarrel, without another word.

**A/N: This was my first attempt at third person, and also my first attempt at slash. I hope you found it acceptable. **

**Please press the little green button. I'd love to hear what you think. Show me some love.**

**MUAWW!!!!**


End file.
